Visiting Neighbors
by PigwidgeonChick
Summary: Hermione wants to send an owl... but she doesn't have one. What happens when she asks a neighbor in the wealthy part of town? Completed! Please r/r! I will curse those who do not leave comments. At least flame me! Just let me know you've read!
1. Can I borrow an owl?

This is my first attemt at a plot. (The others were just dif. PoV's.)  
  
  
It was summer vacation again, and I was with my family. I had hoped Harry was doing   
alright. I felt so sory for him because of Voldemort. Why did so many things happen to Harry? Why  
did he have to have one of the worlds most powerful wizards his enemy? People might think I'm in  
the same tree he is, as he is one of my best friends, but I know he is in a much worse position.  
I had a happy childhood, I didn't live with the Dursleys. Voldemort probably has no idea who I  
am! I felt so sorry for him, I decided to send Harry a letter... but I had no owl. I suddenly   
remembered map I got for Christmas. It was inchanted to show all the wizarding houses in my town.  
There was a house just a few streets over! I couldn't believe it! I asked my mom if I   
could go for a walk. "Sure, dear, just be back for dinner!"  
I started walking, and I noticed Crookshanks was following. I sighed, not wanting to   
return him home. I decided to let him follow if he wanted. I walked up the street. My   
neighborhood was in the wealthy part of town. I soon found the house. This wasn't a house, this   
was a mansion! It was huge! I knocked on the door.  
"I'm sorry, no visitors allowed." A butler like person answered the door.  
"Oh! I'm not a muggle." The butler looked surprised. "I just wanted to know if I could   
borrow an owl for a letter.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a witch. I'll ask the master if you may. By the way,   
who should I say is asking?"  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger."  
"Just wait here, Her-her-um Ms. Granger."  
I had to giggle after he left. Sometimes I wish my parents named me Sarah. I decided to   
look around. I saw some pictures on the fireplace. I gasped when I saw the family picture. In it   
was two people who I wouldn't mind if they fell off the face of the earth. I was in the Malfoy's  
house. Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius, dispised Muggles, and Muggle-born wizards. I was in a  
death eaters house. I decided to quietly leave when I heard someone behind me.  
"Leaving so soon? I don't think so! Stupify!"   
  
  
A/N- I own nothing! If I get 10 reviews I'll write more.  



	2. Questioning

A/N-I'm outting this up whether or not I get good reviews, as it is for my own enjoyment. I   
am making this chapter longer. (I hope.)  
  
Ch. 2- Questioning  
  
I woke up. I was in a dungeon. Where am I? I wondered. My hands were tied. It   
was a good thing they were, otherwise I'd smack myself. I left my wand at home! I couldn't   
help it. I started to cry. I was so stupid! I tried to cheer myself up. They would have taken the  
wand away if I had it. O.K., now what did Mom always say to do if you were in a dangerous  
situation...  
  
"Now remember, if your ever being held up, or you've been kidnapped, be very   
polite. It'll throw them off. Also, do whatever they tell you to do."  
  
Never. I'd act polite, maybe. But I knew what they'd do. It was just a matter of one   
little spell, and I might end up killing my friends! No, I'd never do what the deatheaters told   
me, not even if it cost me my life. I'd fight with all my power against the imperios curse.  
  
Then I remembered last year. I was under the imperios curse, and I couldn't fight   
it. I had to fight it! I had to! I was imagining the Griffendor common room. Everyone was   
dead, and I was responsible. Oh my God, I'm so sorry Ron, I'm sorry Harry, I'm- What am I   
doing? I haven't done anything! And. I. Will. Not. Kill. My. Best. Friends!   
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps. Someone was coming. I'd be brave, I told myself. I'm a  
Griffendor!   
  
Even telling myself this, I knew I was terrified. My knees were shaking. Now be  
polite, and do anything unless they're using the curse. I kept repeating this in my head.   
  
The two figures made their way into the dungeon. "Lumos," Lucius Malfoy and   
his son, Draco, were standing there. Hermione was facing them, shaking with fear. Draco was  
smiling, but it looked somewhat forced. Lucius looked like Christmas had came half a year   
early.   
  
"What were you doing at our house, Mudblood?"  
  
I flinched at the name, but I tried not to make any sign of it. Be polite, I told   
myself. "I came to borrow an owl, sir. I did not know it was your house, sir, I only knew it   
was a wizarding house, sir."  
  
Lucius started talking to Malfoy. "Draco, you didn't tell me your mudblood   
friend was so polite." He turned back to me. "Now tell the truth. Why did you really come   
here?"  
  
I started shaking even harder. He didn't believe me! "I was telling the truth, sir."  
  
"Then why did you leave, Mudblood?"  
  
How was I supposed to answer this? I realized it was your family, and since you  
are evil, I knew I should? I decided to tell the truth, but soften it. "I saw the family picture,   
sir, and I recognised Draco. Since we do not get along at school very well, I decided to leave."  
  
"Why wouldn't you get along with Draco? Isn't he a nice boy?" Draco's smile   
started to look more genuine. Lucius looked like he was having a lot of fun.  
  
I nearly started to sneer. Draco Malfoy, nice? "He is sir, but our groups of friends  
don't get along very well."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I'm a Griffendor, and he is from the house of Slytherin."  
  
"Oh, so you are from Griffendor! You must be feeling very brave right now."  
  
I decided not to answer this. I just kept on praying I could go home. Please, please  
let me go home. I was shaking very hard. Even in the dark, it was very noticable.   
  
"You don't look very brave, does she Draco?" He shook his head. "I don't blame  
her- I mean, wouldn't you be terrified to know our Lord wants to see him?"  
  
His Lord. That could only mean one person. Voldemort. I wasn't shaking before   
compared to now. Please, don't make me kill Harry. A tear went down my cheek. I just want   
to be home. I started sobbing with fear.  
  
Lucius looked like he wanted to say another remark, but then his wife called.   
"Lucius! A visitor is hear for you."  
  
Lucius turned to Draco. "Watch her, make sure she doesn't make a sound." Then   
he walked up the stairs.  
  
After Lucius left, I looked at Draco. "Don't you feel proud now? I bet you can't   
wait to go to Hogwarts to see the look on Harry's face when he finds out I'm dead, or maybe  
Voldemort will force me to become your girlfriend. Won't you have fun then? Imperio! Make  
out with Draco! Imperio! Kill Harry!"  
  
Draco paled. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I tried to help you somewhat. Father was   
going to kill you. I managed to convince him you could be useful. You should thank me!"  
  
"Oh, I'll thank you! You should have let him kill me. Then I'd be one to   
remember! Not to hate, because I turned traitor. Thank you! Thank you ever so much! If you  
really wanted to remember me, you'd kill me now!"  
  
"If you don't keep your voice down, I will!"  
  
"Maybe I should scream then! Better that than-"  
  
I stopped Lucius was coming down with a parchment. "Well, Granger, you are   
going to come to a death eaters meeting tomorow. I would not want to be in your position at  
the moment!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger again! Please review!!! Please?? And don't flame unless I really deserve it. It's   
going to become less common in the next chapter! 


	3. The Meeting

A/N Hi! At this point I'm writing it for myself, since I'm not getting very many reviews. Read  
on! (And please review more!)  
  
Chapter 3- The meeting  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. A house elf (apperently the family got a new one to   
replace Dobby) came down with dinner to give me. There was a note with the dinner.  
  
  
I'm sorry Hermione. I couldn't let my father kill you. You'd understand if you were in my   
position. I'm sorry you have to see the Dark Lord. I didn't think when I stopped him. I'm going  
tomorow as well. I'll try to make sure you will not die. I know you might want to, but try to   
stay strong. For Harry's sake, and Ron's. I never meant for this to happen. Please, give in to   
him. You can fight later, but now you are not in the position to. I'm sorry.  
  
It was easy for him to say this. I didn't think at the moment he could ever feel   
sorrow. I knew he was only doing this so he wouldn't get in trouble. If I gave in, it would be   
my fault. But he did have a point... if I pretended to be dark, maybe I wouldn't get under the   
curse. I stayed up the half the night trying to think of a plan, and the rest crying, because I   
couldn't.  
  
When morning came, I started shaking. I felt like someone who's execution day  
had come. I suddenly realized with a shock, that was not far from the truth. Not for the first  
time since I was here I wondered why I couldn't wait until Ron or Harry sent me a letter.   
  
After I had finished the breakfast the house elf delivered, (along with a note saying  
"be strong") I tried to practice my will power, by imagining everything Voldermort, I   
shuddered thinking his name, could and would make me do.  
  
The servant came down gave me a sleeping potion. It was either that or being   
stunned. I decided I'd rather not wake up with a headache. I took the potion. Everything went  
black.  
  
I woke up in a room with Draco. He wasn't aware that I was awake. I closed my  
eyes, and pretended to still be asleep. I didn't want another "I'm sorry" speach. I didn't want his  
pity. "Your awake aren't you?"  
  
I didn't reply. I kept my eyes closed. "You are. Your eyes are too tightly shut to be  
real."  
Damn. Oh well. I got up and stared at him. "I'm awake, what do you want? If it's   
another apology, don't bother. I'm going to die anyway. You should ask Harry and Ron for   
there forgiveness. I don't have to worry about a friend dieing."  
  
"What could I have down? Save you? Then I'd be giving up my own life! I'm not   
the one who came for a stupid owl."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that wanting to send a friend a letter was punishable  
by death!"  
  
"You're not going to die. Just join us! You could quit later."  
  
"Just like with cigarettes."  
  
"Ciga-whats?"  
  
"It's a muggle item that people try, 'just once,' and then die from cancer because   
they can't quit smoking them. Did your father, gave in for 'just once?'"  
  
Draco paled. I smiled. I hit a soft spot. Not that it was going to help me later on.   
He stopped trying to talk to me. I became more and more scared. Finaly I heard footsteps   
coming to the room. "Draco? Tell Harry and Ron, they were my best friends ever, and that if  
I do anything, I'm under a curse."  
  
He looked like he was about to object, but everyone has to fulfill a death wish...  
right? The door flew open. A hooded person grabbed me by the arm. I was led in the middle   
of a circle of death eaters. One was wearing robes of blood red, he was obviosly the one of   
highest status... Lord Voldemort. I fell down to my knees, partly because my legs were   
shaking too hard for me to stand, and also because one of the death eaters forced me down. I  
saw Draco standing outside of the circle. I couldn't see any of the people, because they were  
wearing hoods. I forced myself to look at Voldemort. His hood was pulled slightly back, and  
I could see his face. His eyes were blood red, and slitted like a snakes. He didn't have much of  
a nose, just two slits. His mouth was curved into an evil smile.  
  
"So you are Hermione Granger. I believe it is correct that you are friends with   
Harry Potter?"  
  
I decided to lie. "I know him, sir, but we are not close."  
  
"You dare lie to Lord Voldemort? Crucio!"  
  
This was beyond pain. I wanted to die so it would end. Now I know why Neville  
looked so terrified when he saw the spider. Harry and Ron didn't know, but his parents went  
crazy because of the curse. I didn't blame them, but at the moment all I could think was to let  
it stop. Kill me, just let the pain stop! Suddenly it did.   
  
"Now, answer me again: Are you friends with Harry Potter?"  
  
There was no use. He already knew I was. "I am, sir."  
  
"Good. I can tell when you are lying, so it is best to answer the truth."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He continued to ask me questions. None of them could do Harry wrong, so I just  
answered truthfully. The, it came, what I was praying wouldn't happen. "Now, how would   
you feel about doing me a favor. You could join the death eaters, and become one of the   
most powerful dark wizards of our time, just be getting rid of Potter. If you do this by choice,   
I will let this happen. Young Malfoy here, will let us know. If you do not choose to do so, I   
will make you, and you will be killed afterward. Now, what is your answer?"  
  
"I'd never kill Harry, lay all your curses on me, I will not change my mind."  
  
"Well, one curse will make you do so, imperio!"  
  
I felt the blissful feeling of nothingness again. Then a voice appeared in my head:  
Say you will follow Lord Voldemort... just say it. Another voice appeared: No! Don't! Then  
you will be under his power! Just say I will follow Lord Voldemort. You're not hurting   
anybody by saying those simple words. No! Harry will die!   
  
"I will- I will- I will follow-" Suddenly the other voise burst out, "No one! I will  
not follow you! Curse me, use the imperious charm! It will not work!"  
  
"There is no use for a non-follower."  
  
The end was coming. I did not have a wand, but I would stay brave. "Then kill me,  
I am unarmed and weak. You are a powerful full grown wizard. Show how brave you are, and  
kill me."  
  
"You are unarmed and weak. I will not kill you, but make you stay that way   
for the rest of your life! You will see, that I will be the become the most powerful wizard,   
and you will see your Harry Potter die!"  
  
He pointed his wand at me, and screached out a spell. My body was shrinking, I   
looked down at myself. I, Hermione Granger, founder of S.P.E.W., had been transfigured into  
a house-elf.  
  
  
  
A/N- I write more later! Please review! Please???? I love reviewers!  
  



	4. Back to School

A/N-Heeheehee! I love the reviews! Thanx!   
  
Disclamer! I own the plot, that's it!  
  
Chapter 4- Back to School  
  
It had been a month since I was transfigured. Voldemort made Draco my master   
so I would have to see my friends, but I couldn't tell them who I was. I didn't know whether to  
be happy or upset about this. Harry and Ron would find out somehow. Dobby managed to   
leave hints for Harry in our second year, so maybe I could manage.  
  
Even with the humiliation of being a slave, I was glad to be alive, and have some  
freedom of what to do. I just wish I could tell my parents and friends that they should be   
happy. Today I was going back to Hogwarts. At least I would only have to deal with Draco,  
instead of his father. He would always beat me if I wasn't working. Draco just gave me little  
tasks, like getting him a snack, or something else that took five seconds. Hopefully Hogwarts   
wouldn't be too bad. Maybe he'd let me help out in the kitchens. Dobby worked there, and he  
wasn't a bad elf. He would know what I was going through.  
  
I followed Draco onto the Hogwarts Express. He went to a cabin where Crabbe   
and Goyle were in. I sat in a corner and watched. Goyle and Crabbe stared at me.   
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"Your fathers told you? Yes, it is."  
  
I forgot, their parents were Death Eaters. Crap. Now I had to deal with three of   
them. Goyle and Crabbe started laughing. "Well, Granger, you're not the smartest student at  
Hogwarts anymore!" Goyle was cracking up.  
  
"Like you'd ever be!"  
  
"How dare a house elf insult a human!" Goyle kicked me in the stomach.   
  
"Leave her alone!" A very familiar voice called out. Harry and Ron entered the   
cabin. Ron, who had always made fun of S.P.E.W., was wearing his badge. "You can't treat a   
house elf like that! If Hermione..."   
  
Ron's voice got really quiet. A tear trickled down his face. "Master Draco? May I  
talk with them?"  
  
Draco grinned. He and I both knew it was imposible for me to tell them who I am.  
"Ofcourse, Ninny, just remember the rule..."  
  
I scowled at him. At least he let me talk with them. Harry and Ron were giving me  
odd looks. I followed them into another compartment. "I am sorry sirs, about- Her-her-her."  
I couldn't even say Hermione. "What exactly happened?"  
  
O.K., I asked it. Well, if everyone thought you were dead, you'd try to find out   
how you died.   
  
"She went for a walk one day, and never returned. They're still searching for her."  
Ron started crying again.  
  
"It's all my fault." Harry said. "I was the one who brought back Voldemort, his  
followers hate muggle borns. If I never saw that cup..."  
  
"It is not your fault! If she was here, do you think she'd want you to blame her?  
Besides, the search is still on! She might not be dead!" I yelled out. Then a force took over   
me. "Bad Ninny! Bad bad bad Ninny!"  
  
Something was making me hit my head against the window. Harry and Ron tried  
to pull me away, but during our conversation I kept running back and banging my head.   
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
"I cannot say sirs. I'm sorry, I cannot."  
  
"Wait, Ron, she works at the Malfoys, maybe..."  
  
"Did you see her? Please answer truthfully! I'm sorry if you'll hurt yourself, but  
I need to know... I miss her so much."  
  
I wish I could comfort Ron, but the stupid spell... "I-I-I... I have not seen her face,  
I'm sorry." It was the truth. "Please do not question my master, it will just get her hurt."  
  
"Malfoy knows? I'm sorry if you get in trouble Ninny, but... if you knew her."   
  
"No Harry! She could get killed if you ask! She is safe, I can assure you that!"  
  
"How would you know? You said you haven't seen her face!"  
  
"Please sirs! If you value her life, do not question Master!" At this point the   
window broke.  
  
"But-but-but..."  
  
"Ron, we have to listen to Ninny. We can't let Hermione get hurt. Ninny probably   
will also be punished."  
  
"But, promise us you'll tell if she gets hurt."  
  
"Her fate is the same as mine. If she get's hurt or killed, I do too. If I get hurt, so  
does she."  
  
Suddenly I felt a great pain at saying this. I started banging my head against a new   
window. "Don't!" shreaked Ron. "How dare you hurt her?"  
  
"You hurt her, sir, by talking to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Ninny, just try not to punish yourself too often. And if you see her...  
tell Hermione I love- I wish I could help."  
  
"If you can help, Ron, I'll let you know."  
  
I walked out of the compartment, leaving behind a crying Ron, and a bewildered  
looking Harry. "I love you too, Ron." I whispered.  
  
A/N- OK, review! It ends here because Fleur's Boyfriend wants to use the computer. Please   
review!!!!!!!! Or I won't write anymore... evil grin! 


	5. Dobby's Help

A/N- Um... I own nothing except the plot!  
  
Chapter 5-Dobby's Help  
  
I had gotten into some trouble for letting Ron and Harry know I was still alive. At  
least Malfoy did hurt me too bad. I hadn't had much to do, so Draco sent me to see if I could   
help out in the kitchens. I walked to the painting of fruit, but I couldn't reach the pear.   
Now what was I supposed to do? Suddenly I heard footsteps.  
  
"-more food for Snuffles."  
  
"Yeah, remember when Hermione rushed in and told us how to get here last year?  
I wish she-"  
  
"Ron, don't worry. At least we know she's still alive..."  
  
"But we hurt her and the elf in finding out. We can't do anything. I feel so useless.  
I wish..."  
  
"So do I Ron."  
  
Harry and Ron walked around the corner. I didn't want to talk with them again. I  
might let something slip, and have to hurt myself again. I scrambled behind a suit of armor,  
and waited for them to come out. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the picture opened. I   
scrambled inside.  
  
"Wait, Ninny?" Ron stared at me. "Is Hermione alright?"  
  
"If you don't talk to me, she will be."  
  
Ron looked like he wanted to say more, but Harry shook his head, and they   
walked away. I turned inside where Dobby was standing, staring at me. "My- my master asked  
if I could help out in the kitchen."  
  
"But- but- you is not a house elf!"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you is not a house elf! We can tell our own kind, and you is not one!"  
  
I didn't know whether to be happy, or cry. I'm going to get killed, but, I might   
become human! "Dobby, you wont tell anyone, will you?"  
  
"How does you know Dobby's name?"  
  
"I-I can't tell."  
  
"Was you transformed from something else?"  
  
Oh my God, he knew! My eye's started to get tears in them. I stared at the floor.  
  
"Is you Hermione?"  
  
Wow, I never knew Ron and Harry were thicker than Dobby, but then again   
Dobby knew I wasn't an elf. "You can't tell anyone Dobby! Or-or I'll get killed!"  
  
"But-Dumbledore could..."  
  
"Not anyone unless I ask you."  
  
"What about the other elves? They will find out what you are... or at least what   
you are not."  
  
"Make sure they stay quiet please? Oh, and I also need to help out."  
  
"No, you is human. I will buy a book for you with my wages. Then you will  
not be bored."  
  
"Thank-you Dobby. Could you find out if you could borrow some school  
books from Harry and Ron. Tell them it will get to me, but I cannot talk to them. I'm getting  
behind in my studies."  
  
"I will. Harry and Ron are very worried about you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days later I got all the years school books along with two letters:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I thought you were dead, until I met an odd house-elf named Ninny. Do you know her? She  
said something about you sharing pain. I'm sorry about your head. (She was banging it against  
a window.) I am so glad Dobby told us he could reach you. Where are you? Are you at   
Hogwarts? Are you safe? I miss you so much. What happened that day? Did the Malfoy's do   
something? Please answer!  
  
Ron  
  
the other was from Harry,  
  
Hi Hermione,  
  
Since Ron asked all the important questions, I won't ask them. I will however ask why on   
earth, after we've been worried sick about you for over a month, do you ask for school   
books? You have to right back. I miss you so much, and so does Ron.  
  
Harry  
  
I sent a letter back.  
  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
Yes I know Ninny. I cannot tell you where I am for my safety. I am safe. I'll tell you what   
happened when I can. It isn't something to write in a letter. Don't ask Malfoy about me. I'll get  
into a lot of trouble. I miss you guys a lot too. Leave Ninny alone.   
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I kept sending letters to the both of them. I was so happy. I had found a loop hole.  
I didn't give Dobby any hints, and I wasn't allowed to tell them Ninny was me. They still didn't  
know that though. I was happy as an elf, because I was safe. Then one day, I got a letter from  
Harry. It told me Dumbledore would protect me if Voldemort was after me. This seemed so  
obvious. Harry was in more trouble than I was, Voldemort probably didn't remember me.  
Well, maybe that was going a bit far, but only one person would be in real trouble if I   
transformed. I needed to talk to Draco.  
  
  
A/N heehee. If I don't get a total of 20 reviews, I'm not posting anymore. Fine, I will. But not   
for a week unless I get reviews. 


	6. Asking

A/N- thanx to all who reviewed! Here is the next chapter!!!!!  
  
  
Chapter 6- Asking  
  
I walked slowly to the Slytherin common room. I knew the answer would   
probably be "no," so why was I asking? I could get in huge trouble... I wrote a final goodbye  
letter to Harry and Ron, and told Dobby to give it to them, if he didn't see me in a week. In  
the letter I gave permission for Dobby to tell all, since I couldn't write it down. I knew I had  
to do this. Draco would be the one in the most trouble, so I had too. I waited until the   
painting opened up. I scramble inside. Just my luck, Draco was in the common room.  
  
"Master Malfoy? I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it Ninny?"  
  
"I need to talk to you in private."  
  
"Later Ninny."  
  
"Master! It is urgent!"  
  
Finally! He got up and started walking to the boys dormatory. Crabbe and Goyle  
were in the room. "Get out." was all he needed for the room to clear.  
  
"What is it, Ninny?"  
  
"I want you to go to Dumbledore and tell about me."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Remember how you started to send me to kitchens? Well the house elves could  
tell that I wasn't an elf. Dobby, your old elf, is friends with Harry and Ron. He told them   
about me. We communicated through letters, and since I never told them about Ninny, I was  
safe. Today I gave Dobby a letter, and told him to give it to Harry and Ron, if I didn't show up for   
a week. The letter instructs them to go to Dumbledore, and it says exactly what happened. It  
also tells the location of your house. I could have done this without telling you, but I know   
you'd be as in as much trouble as I, if I was transformed. Now you have a choice, end up  
being expelled from Hogwarts, or getting a whole lot of house points for helping me."  
  
Silence followed. I shut my eyes, expecting to be sent back to the Malfoys to be  
killed. Tears filled my eyes. I should have just gone with Dobby to Dumbledore. "Alright."  
  
My eyes flew wide open. "You-you mean it sir?"  
  
"The names Malfoy, Granger."  
  
I jumped up and hugged him tightly around the waist, which is not really easy   
when you're my size.  
  
"Let's go to Dumbledore!"  
  
"But- I've got class in twenty minutes."  
  
"So will I then!"  
  
"Fine. You owe me one."  
  
"I think doing your chores and detentions for three months qualifies."  
  
He started walking deeper in the dungeons. Where was he going? Oh, yes. He was   
going to see Snape. He didn't know where Dumbledores office was. I could barely contain my  
excitement. I was going to be free, and human! I bet Harry and Ron wouldn't believe me when  
they saw me. I was shivering for the umpteenth time since I was captured, but this time it was  
with excitement. Draco opened the door to potions. I grinned, Ron and Harry were getting   
told off by Snape.  
  
"Sir? I need to see Dumbledore, it's urgent."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco, I have class in twenty minutes."  
  
"Sir, it's about the death eaters."  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"I know where his office is sir, but I do not know the password." Harry piped up.  
  
"Fine, go. It's treacle pie."  
  
We exited the classroom, Ron came with us. He kept giving me odd looks. "Is this  
about..."  
  
"Ron! We promised to her we wouldn't ask!"  
  
"Don't worry, you can ask now. She's safe."  
  
"Malfoy, what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked, his eyes boring into him.  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
"I would, but there's the slight problem of her being mistaken for dead, except for  
the fact that she's been writing us letters."  
  
"She's been transfigured. No longer Hermione, nor even Herm-own-ninny, but   
just plain Ninny." I said.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron and Harry chorused.  
  
Suddenly I felt like I was getting the crutasious curse on me again. Well, maybe  
not really, but I was being squeezed tightly around the middle.   
  
"Guys," I managed to gasp out. "Howabout we go to Dumbledore's, so my ribs   
won't crack when I get hugged."  
  
We ran as fast as we could to the stone gargoyle. As soon it jumped out of the   
way I started running up the stairs, going two at a time. I reached the top long before the other  
three did. Soon I'd be human.   
  
Malfoy walked up to the door and knocked on it. Dumbledore opened the door.  
Draco told him the entire story. Dumbledore looked very surprized. I didn't blame him. How  
often does a dead girl turn out to be a house elf.  
  
After the story was over, Dumbledore just said one word, pointing his wand at   
me. I closed my eyes, feeling like my skin was stretching, but in a comforting way, like being  
hugged. I looked down. I was human.  
  
  
A/N- this is not the end! We still need to find out what will happen to Draco,  
  
Oh, yes, I forgot to do so on some chapters, but J.K.R. owns all!  



	7. A friendly chat

A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed. It really makes me go into my writing.  
  
Disclamer- I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 3- A friendly chat  
  
I had no worries. I was human, and although I was a little behind in my class, (I   
got an A-) Everything went fine. Ron and I had tried going out, but we realized that we were  
better off as friends. Malfoy was a little bit nicer, after the event, but he was pretty much   
himself.  
  
One Hogsmeade weekend, I was walking with Ron and Harry, when I saw Draco.   
He was walking alone. I walked toward him. Ron and Harry stayed where they were, not   
coming any closer. They still blamed him for me being a house-elf. I did a bit too, but he did  
stop his father from killing me.  
  
"Hey, Ma- Draco? Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry and Ron walked off. "I just wanted to thank you again."  
  
"Oh, well. I didn't have much of a choice."  
  
"What are you going to do in the summer?"  
  
"Snape offered a room at his house. It will be alright there."  
  
"That's nice of him."  
  
"What's going to happen with you?"   
  
"My parents moved to a town near Ron. I'll be in biking distance."  
  
"A biking?"  
  
"You know, traveling with a bike."  
  
"..."  
  
"A muggle object."  
  
"Oh.. OK."  
  
Wow, this conversation was going nowhere. "Um... so..."  
  
"Er, I'm going to go look for Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
We were about to walk away, but suddenly a death eater apperated in front of us.  
He grabbed us both by the arm. Then he used his free arm to grab an item out of his pocket. It  
was a portkey.   
  
We arrived in the Malfoy's house again. The death eater shoved us into the   
dungeons. He locked the door with a charm. I recognized it. It could only be removed by the  
person who set it.  
  
I looked at Draco, his face was sheet white. It's my fault. I told myself. If I had just  
stayed a house-elf, being happy to at least be alive, I'd be safe, and so would Draco. If only I  
hadn't... "It's not your fault." Draco said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's not your fault. I would've made myself human again if I was in your shoes."  
  
"But now we are both going to die!"  
  
"Boy, you are a happy little ray of sunshine, aren't you? I remember you saying the  
same words last time, and you lived."  
  
"Well, last time I..."  
  
"You what, insulted the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I can't do the same insult can I? We've got our wands. He'll probably make me   
duel him. He did that to Harry."  
  
"So? You're a pretty good witch."  
  
"Yeah, and he's a powerful full grown wizard. Use your head."  
  
"Well, you don't have to mope about it."  
  
"You're right. We're going to die. Let's throw a party!"  
  
"Well you don't have to be sarcastic."  
  
Suddenly we heard the steps creaking. Someone was coming...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Bwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I love those. Sorry, I had to have another one, since the   
last chapter didn't have them. Please review! 


	8. Another Meeting

A/N- Sorry this took a long time to write. I've been very busy.  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter 8-Another DE Meeting  
  
I was about to start shaking again, but the author was getting sick of it. So this   
time Malfoy turned pale and started shaking. It was his mother. "Draco, I'm sorry. Why did   
you try to go against Voldemort? Why?"  
  
"Mother, I had no choice. Can't you help somehow? "  
  
"You're father will kill us..."  
  
I cut in. "What do you think is going to happen?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm trying to get us out of here, would you mind laying off the   
sarcasem for five minutes?"  
  
I fell silent. Malfoy kept trying to get his mother to help us, but she got too scared  
and left. "O.K., your mother cares about her own neck more than ours, so what's your plan."  
  
This time I knew I went too far. Malfoy started crying. I'm sure I would too, but  
I know my parents wouldn't... would they? They lived close by...  
  
Again someone was coming. It was a house elf. We were told to go to the meeting  
room. Malfoy led the way, his face pale. At first, he had tried to run, but the elf used its own  
magic. I followed without trying to escape. I'd rather not have a huge bruse on my head. We  
entered the room. It was filled with death eaters. Voldemort was standing in the middle, with  
a snakish grin on his face. "So, mudblood, you are human again. And you, who's father is a  
faithful follower of myself, helped her. Did you think you'd be forgiven? I do not forgive.  
Tratiors deserve only one thing, boy, death."  
  
Malfoy did not face Voldemort, he stared at his father, with a hating look. "Blood  
is thicker than water, Father, but I supposed cowards like you don't think that way."  
  
"Boy, only a coward would disobey orders." Voldemort said.  
  
"Only a coward would follow a snake."  
  
"How dare you talk that way in front of me. I shall give you your punishment...  
Avada Kedavra!"  
  
I shut my eyes. Mrs. Malfoy lay in front of Draco. She had sacrificed herself to   
protect him. Now no one in this room could hurt him... but I was still in danger. Voldemort   
seemed to be thinking the same thing. Everyone was staring at me. I said the first thing that   
popped in my head. "Accio Portkey!"  
  
I grabbed Draco's hand and before anyone could move, a silver snake was flying   
toward me. I snatched it, hoping that it would lead me anywhere except this house. It started   
to pull Draco and me somewhere. We landed in the dungeons...  
  
A/N- Don't you love cliff hangers? I'll put this up as soon as I can! Chapter 9 is going to be  
the last chapter. If anyone thinks I should make a romance between Draco and Hermione...  
tough! Review anyway!   
  
  
(Sorry this one was short. Please don't right about that in your review.)  
  
  
  
Please review? 


	9. Read and you'll find the title

A/N- I'm sorry to say, this is my last chapter. I don't think I'll be righting many more, since   
school is coming up soon. Sorry to those to liked my work. I had a lot of fun writing.  
  
Disclamer-You know this...  
  
Chapter 8- You know I hate writing chapter titles....  
  
"Wh- are we still in your house?" I asked Draco.  
  
Draco was looking around. He turned around a gasped. He started laughing. I   
thought he was mad. I was expecting the death eaters to come bursting in anytime soon, I   
didn't notice who was behind me...  
  
"You do know all students below seventh year are forbidded from the advanced   
potion wing."  
  
Never in my life had I been happier to see Serveus Snape. I started laughing as   
well. "Why are you two laughing? Detentions each!"  
  
If Snape had said this to me at anyother time, I'd probably freak out, but I kept   
laughing. Draco managed to stop, but I was too happy to stop. Tears started rolling down my  
face. "Professer Snape? I think we need to go to Dumbledore."  
  
Snape pulled out a vile of potion and gave in to me. I managed to stop crying, but  
I still felt the balloon of happiness inside me. I was in Hogwarts!  
  
When we arrived at Dumbledore's, he didn't look surprised to see us. He was   
quiet. He handed Draco a parchment. Draco stared at it for five seconds, and then ripped it in  
half. "Who cares if I'm not welcome at his house? He'll come to his end at an Auror's wand  
one day."  
  
I remained quiet. I knew this wouldn't be so if I never came, and I knew how much  
Draco admired his father... or at least used to. Draco saw me looking at the floor. "He didn't  
care about me. It's not your fault."  
  
There was what seemed like an hour of silence. Dumbledore looked up at us.   
"We must discuss your summer stayings. I believe you two need to stay here."  
  
Draco I could understand but, "Me too, sir? But why? My parents haven't been..."  
  
"No, but you are a danger to them. They would like you to come home for the   
summer, but Voldemort..."  
  
"So after waiting a year, they still don't get to see me?"  
  
"I suggest that you write an invitation for them to stay here."  
  
My parents? At Hogwarts? That would be really odd. But for some reason, I   
found myself saying, "sure."  
  
I was in the greatest position possible.A whole summer, with my parents and...  
the library! I started laughing again, imagining Harry and Ron's faces if I said that to them.  
Life was going to get on the right foot again.  
  
The End  
  
A/N- Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I had a great time at this site. Maybe next   
summer.... 


	10. Thanx

I wrote this chapter to say thanx to all who reviewed. Please tell me what you thought of the fic. I didn't get any reviews, cause I posted the last chap. when ffnet was messed up. 


End file.
